


Embarrassment

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: Junmyeon is pretty sure that Jongdae is the biggest, most insufferable brat in the goddamn universe. Jongdae knows he is, and takes every opportunity to embarrass his usually serious boyfriend.prompt 3 for drops of jupiter fic fest





	Embarrassment

Embarrassing Junmyeon, Jongdae discovered, was surprisingly easy.

Most of EXO would think that it would be much harder than giving Junmyeon surprise kisses and small hand squeezes in public, but Jongdae found something new, something tiny, every single day. Each sunrise brought another day for Jongdae to make Junmyeon squirm and blush. Maybe it was because Jongdae was closer to Junmyeon than the other members are, or maybe it was because they were sickeningly in love - either way, Jongdae loved it. It gave him a small thrill; to know that with a simple sentence, he could make Junmyeon melt and become a small pile of bright red goo.

With the knowledge that Jongdae possessed, he could probably earn a fortune selling it to their fellow members. Instead he kept them secret, always tapping his lips and winking before laughing and waving his brothers off. He'd always creep off to find new ways to embarrass Junmyeon, which brings him to his present situation.

They were curled up in bed watching a movie on Junmyeon's laptop, making themselves comfortable. Jongdae's head rests on Junmyeon's chest while the latter’s cheek is pressed against his head. It was peaceful and Jongdae was pretty sure that neither of them were actually watching the movie, they were more focused on each others' breathing and zoning in on individual sounds that their partner made.

This was a perfect opportunity, Jongdae decided, and he started off small. He shifted around trying to make it seem like he was trying to get more comfortable, letting his hair tickle against Junmyeon's Adam's Apple. The effect was immediate; Junmyeon snorted in laughter, only to squeak and clamp a hand over his mouth, his cheeks turning bright red. Jongdae chuckled softly and Junmyeon's hand ever so gently swiped the back of his head. "You did that on purpose."

"When do I ever  _ not  _ do that on purpose?"

Junmyeon scoffed and shifted a little, being careful not to tilt the laptop in a way that would damage its charging cord, his arms looping around Jongdae's waist. They fell back into comfortable silence, eyes focused back on the screen. Jongdae's mind went blank for a moment. A yawn was creeping up his throat, and he tried to avoid it. It slipped out, loud and almost obnoxious, and Junmyeon chuckled.

"Must be hard work looking so gorgeous, huh?"

Jongdae smirked. "Then you must be utterly exhausted."

And there it was, the little squeak from Junmyeon's throat that Jongdae adored so much. He smirked and tilted his head up. "Did I get the ever serious Kim Junmyeon to blush twice in under five minutes?"

"No! It's cold in here."

"Mhm, sure, the cold huh? Considering we have the heater on and the room feels like a summer day?"

The blush on Junmyeon's face got darker and he swatted at Jongdae again. "You're a  _ menace _ ."

Jongdae giggled and pulled himself up to lean over Junmyeon, a hand either side of his head. "Am I now? Maybe I should show you what a menace I can actually be."   
  
The blush on Junmyeon's face spread; the tips of his ears turned pink and his neck also sported the colour as he covered his face. "Why are you being so  _ mean _ ?"

"Cause baby I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream."

Junmyeon burst into laughter, his entire body shaking as the bright sound tumbled over his lips. His hands moved quickly and a pillow soon collided with Jongdae's side. Jongdae tumbled down with a shriek, laughing just as brightly as he realised what had happened. He found a pillow himself, bringing it up just in time to defend himself from another vicious attack from his boyfriend. They went at each other, pillows falling hard, and Jongdae yelped as Junmyeon's knuckles accidentally collided with his cheek.

Junmyeon immediately dropped the pillow and cupped Jongdae's face, eyes wide and worried. "Jongdae! I'm so sorry it was an accident-"

"You hit me! My boyfriend hit me! And you say  _ I'm  _ the menace!"

"It was an accident, Jongdae!"

"I’M CALLING THE COPS!"

The door suddenly opens and Jongdae immediately rearranged his facial expressions into one of innocence as someone peered in. "Uh, is everything okay in here?"

Junmyeon squirmed, swiftly hiding his face behind his hands at Chanyeol’s sudden arrival. "Jongdae's just teasing me, everything's fine Chanyeol."

It was at this moment that Jongdae pounced, hands pulling Junmyeon's own away from the latter’s face to reveal cheeks a tone so red Jongdae was sure he hadn't seen before on his boyfriend. Chanyeol burst out in laughter and Junmyeon yelped, trying to hide his face once again. Jongdae cooed softly as his chest exploded with warmth, a seemingly liquid form of happiness filling him up. He gently hugged Junmyeon, rubbing his back and pressing kisses to his temple and forehead.

"No, everything's fine Chanyeol." He smiled widely, eyes on Junmyeon the whole time. "He caught me with his knuckles in a pillow fight so I decided to take the opportunity to humiliate him."

"You are the world's worst boyfriend Kim Jongdae," Chanyeol replied, laughing as he left the room and shut the door tightly behind him. Junmyeon whined into Jongdae's chest and Jongdae cuddled him a little tighter.

"I'd apologise, but when I embarrass you again in a few minutes I'll only have to apologise once more."

"You're the worst!"

From the tone of his voice, Jongdae thought that he'd actually upset Junmyeon for a moment. He panicked, looking down - only to see a shit eating grin on his partner's face. He poked it. "No wonder you were chosen for the role of Gwynplaine, the character with the ugly ass smile."

Junmyeon shot upright immediately. "Gwynplaine is an amazing man, who inspired hope in a generation where people like him were nothing but sideshow attractions!"

"Babe-"

"I can't believe you'd say something so horrible about a character written to literally inspire hope!"

"Junmyeonnie-"

"-Gwynplaine is such a complex character and playing him is an intense challenge that allows me to explore new routes every night-"

Jongdae kissed him.

Junmyeon squeaked but gladly slipped his arms around Jongdae's neck, pressing his lips back against his. They pulled apart gently, and Jongdae sighed. "I was teasing you, Myeonnie, you dense dweeb."

"It's a good book and I'm passionate about the character."

"Lesson learned, next time I need the nerd brigade I'll just insult Gwynplaine." That one earned him a soft punch to the arm and Jongdae grinned.

"I'm joking, you were made to play him. The character was written just for you, I’m sure of it."

Junmyeon sat up from the bed and shut his laptop, putting it on the bedside table before they settled down lying down next to each other. "Besides," Jongdae smiled. "You're the best musical actor in the entirety of South Korea - no - in the whole of South  _ and  _ North Korea."

The tinge of a blush covered Junmyeon's cheeks again and he smiled. "There are others much better than me."

"But they're not my boyfriend so I'm not going to tell them that they're the best musical actor in the whole of  _ Asia _ ."

Junmyeon squirmed a little, smiling and shyly hiding his face. “Why are you so intent on embarrassing me tonight?”

"Change of pace I guess, I don't embarrass you that often."

"You take every opportunity!"

"Well, I'm making the opportunities tonight."

Junmyeon swatted at him again and yawned softly, settling down on his stomach with his hands under the pillow he was resting on as he gazed up at Jongdae. Jongdae smirked back down at him, a thought suddenly occurring to him.

"Actually, speaking of Gwynplaine..."

"Yes?"

"Can you come home one night in full makeup?"

"You dirty, kinky  _ bastard _ !"

It worked again, Junmyeon groaning and hiding his face, doing a little embarrassed dance that caused the bed to shake. Jongdae laughed and reached out to gently play with Junmyeon's hair. "You're too easy to tease."

"I expect a full apology tomorrow."

"Of course you'll get a full apology tomorrow! It’ll be in the most perfect way possible, watch me."

"You're gonna do something insufferable aren't you?"

“Have some faith in me!”   
  
But faith wasn’t something Junmyeon had, not when Jongdae was practically being the most embarrassing boyfriend in the world.   
  
Not when Jongdae praised his musical skills on stage, then linked an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders and tugged him in close for a quick squeeze the very next day all while the fans roared their hearts out. Not when Jongdae went out of his way to chase Junmyeon down with a feather boa and force him to wear it and parade around in front of the fans. Not when Jongdae squeezed his hand and gave him a quick peck when they were blocked from the crowd by Chanyeol and Sehun.

Definitely not when Jongdae admitted to some of their kinks over the dinner table, making everyone choke and Junmyeon almost burst into flames from embarrassment. And  _ especially  _ not when he even got some of their toys out after having one too many glasses of wine, causing most of their brothers to wolf whistle and chuckle at how red Junmyeon went, trying to wrestle Jongdae back to the bedroom to put them away.

No, Junmyeon never expected Jongdae not to be the most insufferable brat in the universe. But he was  _ Junmyeon's _ insufferable brat, and Junmyeon definitely did not mind being embarrassed by him. Not when he got such sweet kisses, and the most attentive boyfriend in the world.


End file.
